


journal stories

by mourn3d



Series: Broken Lover Boys [3]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reminiscing, Sadness, one shots, small stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourn3d/pseuds/mourn3d
Summary: small one-shots written from my journal when I'm not on my laptop. These are very small but I feel like they could add to my Trikey universe just a tiny bit.
Relationships: Amanda De Santa/Michael De Santa, Michael De Santa/Dave Norton, Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips, Trevor Philips/Brad Snider, Wade Hebert/Trevor Philips
Series: Broken Lover Boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994698
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. 10:40 pm

**Author's Note:**

> These are SHORT all of these one-shots are handwritten by yours truly after I've had a bad day and have had to express myself. other than that I hope you guys like them!  
> Chapters are named after the time I wrote them.

He doesn’t seem adjusted to the world lately. Those who cared for him watched from a distance as he silently coaxed away the hellfire in his mind. The baby blue eyes so many people deemed to be ‘breath-taking’ were unfocused on the old western that had come on over the overpriced cable channel. 

Those movies. They were the only things he really could pay attention to in the long span of free-time that he had day by day.  _ Hand over that pretty little lady before I put a silver one in your chest. _ He often wished he lived in one of those westerns. Where he would get to save the pretty little lady. Where he could ride into the sun with that sweet southern blonde in his arms on a tall black stallion. 

He wished that he could feel that rush of blowing the smoke off of the end of his revolver after doing a heros duty and killing the crook who dared harm his small town. Wished he could feel the pride of getting a golden badge pinned to his shirt. Being respected by a whole town of people who you knew would have your back to the end. Though in his mind he knew he would never expect that out of the townsfolk. He would prove himself again and again to them. He would make sure that the evil would be dealt with and the town would be regulated and protected. He would ask that blonde to marry him. Well.. no. Maybe she wasn’t a blonde. A brunette perhaps. She was as sweet as a cherry pie. She liked being at his side though, like to get wild and join in on the action.  _ She had that all too familiar fire in her.  _ It reminded him of someone he once knew and that’s what drew him to her. Her and her rusty brown mare at his side, together. They would remain together until their lives’ end. Through their children’s lives. A girl and a boy. The boy had her hair, while the girl had blonde hair, perhaps from a grandparents genes. Their perfect little family in their perfect little paradise. 

The present man,  _ the real one,  _ sighed and lit a cigar, puffing on it some as he switched off the T.V and brought himself to his feet. He wouldn’t ever have that perfect paradise but he was able to use his imagination for something at least. 

He heard his phone ring, then slowly picked it up, slightly smiling at the sight of his old buddy. He answered. It was the brunette he was thinking about. 

“Hey, T.”


	2. 4:41 pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor is going through withdrawal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not have experience with withdrawal but I've heard about it a lot before and I would assume Trevor would have lots of trouble with this. Please note that there could be touchy scenes ahead.

He had trembling hands, though hit it the best he could. It hurt all over. He felt like his joints would quite literally burn off if he even moved them an inch. He didn’t plan on being gone from the desert this long. He felt like a complete idiot as he sat in the pilot seat of the helicopter waiting for a passenger. He carefully rubbed his knees and clenched his teeth.  _ He really needed to get back home _ . He heard his partner's voice come on but he could hardly focus. 

“Hey, T. Where are you? We need eyes on this guy!” 

The man turned to look at his passenger. When did he get there? The poor kid slid on his helmet and gloves, looking at the pilot with nervous green eyes. 

He moved his eyes away and nodded slowly.  _ He could do this. _ He slowly started the chopper and soon felt it lift off of the ground with ease. The passenger and he were able to spot the man they were looking for. He dazed off again as they got their pictures and was soon asked to head back to the helipad. By this time he was hurting all over. His inner voice screeched for him to ditch the mission and go back to his small, cold trailer in Sandy Shows. He didn’t want to be alone but he felt in this situation he really,  _ really _ needed to be with himself. He glanced over at the young guy stumbling out of the chopper and then to the extra car parked on the side of the road. Assuming that it was the guys, he made his way to his own truck, opening the door and hopping in. He started it after a few tries and with a prompt squeal of the tires he was off towards his place. 

His house wasn’t much, but he had everything that he could ever need. A bed, refrigerator, couch and T.V. That was much more than what some of the people of his town had. Still, knowing that he had everything he could ever need- he stumbled through to his bedroom and flung open the closet. He threw a collection of hung-up dirty white tees to the ground and grabbed a small sack. He pulled off the button and pulled apart the drawstrings, reaching inside and feeling around before throwing the bag hard against the wall and forcing his hands back into the closet to try to find what he was so desperately looking for. Where was it? Where was it?  _ Where was it?!?  _ He began to panic. Throwing clothes and all else onto the floor. 

His head shot up at the frightening and quite chilling sound of pounding on his front door.  _ No no no no no NO. Please! _ He stood. Maybe it was a concerned neighbor, but his heart sunk at the booming voice of a man. 

“Sandy Shores Police Department! Open up - we have the place surrounded.” 

He let out a tiny wheeze in surprise and forced himself up and onto his feet. He wanted to run and hide - but what was there to do in a situation like this? He was busted, and right in the midst of his withdrawal from the shit that probably had these people on his doorstep. He made his way to the door, glancing at a beer bottle that laid tipped over on its side. Maybe he could shatter it over the guys head and make a run for it, but he knew too well if his trailer was indeed surrounded he’d get pumped full of lead as soon as they had sight of a bottle in his hand. 

With a nervous sigh, he quickly opened the door and his hazel eyes widened in shock. His porch was empty, no cars or officers. Just bare. He stared ahead for a moment, before slamming the door closed and stumbling back into the bathroom, looking at himself through the cracked mirror.  _ What the hell is wrong with him?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr - @mourn3d

**Author's Note:**

> michael wants to be a COWBOY babEY!! YEAHH!! sorry this chapter was really weird to write but I kind of like Michael daydreaming. I like his mind. 
> 
> tumblr - @mourn3d


End file.
